Paper Hearts
by jootea
Summary: What would you do if your best friend disappeared and left a mysterious list? ( ? x OC )


Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared.

Two weeks since graduation and he still failed to get in touch with her, something that was very off. Unanswered texts, emails, missed phone calls, and there was nobody in his apartment. It wasn't like one of those times where you were in a room and he was invisible to you–he had truly disappeared this time.

Though the said graduation had already happened, Junrei Miyata found herself sitting on the front steps of the entrance to Teiko Middle School. holiday had started and there weren't any other people loitering around the grounds of her old school, so she came for some peace and quiet.

Well that, but she also secretly stayed and waited to see if Tetsuya would show up anytime soon.

You see, Junrei and Tetsuya spent their school holidays on school grounds, on the basketball court. It had been their tradition since their first year at Teiko. They would wake up early and hang around for the whole day, then go back by sunset. Sometimes they would practice basketball with each other, jog down to the convenience store and pick up food, coming right back afterwards, then there were times where they would just..talk. They would talk while lying down on the grass and everything would seem just right because the two of them were together. Not romantically, but they were the kind of friends who would never grow apart or get sick of each other.

Junrei had her chin planted on the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on her knee while she sat down. She stared at the gates, as if Tetusya would appear at any second. God, this was pathetic. She blew the bangs of her caramel colored hair with a _huff_. Where had he been for the past two weeks? He wasn't the type to simply go off on a trip without any explanation or warning. It was odd.

With her best friend gone, Junrei didn't know what to do. It was pretty much pathetic, the fact that she practically couldn't function without him. She had already wasted the first two weeks of her holiday looking for somebody who was obviously gone. Maybe she should have caught up on some holiday reading, her first year in high school was arriving soon. Practised some ball? Hung out with friends? To be quite frank, Testuya was her closest friend and she preferred having one best friend that you would trust with your life, as opposed to an unnecessary amount of mediocre friends.

The girl gave a dull sigh, about to give up and go home for the rest of the day, when the gates creaked opened and the sound of a male and female voice were heard.

"I can't believe that you remembered _just now_ , that you left your sweater here after two weeks."

"I know I left it here! Dai-chan, lighten up!"

"Oi, watch it."

Junrei looked up, hoping to see the blue haired boy that she was expecting, she fixed her eyes on another blue haired boy, one that she wasn't pleased to see.

"Miya-chan! What are you doing here?" Momoi Satsuki greeted with a big smile on her face, walking closer to Junrei. The two weren't close, but they knew each other well enough due to their respective affiliations with the Teiko basketball team. Though, Momoi didn't want to get too close to her, mostly because she was secretly jealous of Junrei's closeness with the man of her affections-Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I..." the girl in question started, trailing off with a small frown forming on her face. "Have you seen Tetsuya around? I-Um, I haven't seen him since graduation." Junrei concluded, her shoulder sagging and anyone could tell that she was truly upset about the disappearance of her best friend.

Aomine Daiki cut in, sauntering over, as well. "Nobody's seen Tetsu since. We've assumed that he's been hangin' around you." he shrugged. His former shadow had been acting weirdly since the team won Nationals to the point where he hadn't shown up at their graduation. Their _graduation._ As usual, nobody noticed, though, with an exception of a few people.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I am," Aomine replied back, starting to get impatient with Junrei.

She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, trying her best not to glare at him. "In that case, I should go," Junrei mumbled, brushing past the two of them.

The rusty gates creaked again and the brunette female had left.

Momoi had a worried expression on her face and watched Junrei leave the scene, continuing to wonder why she was at the school during the holiday. She gulped, looking back at Aomine. "Do you think..something happened to Tetsu-kun?" she wondered out loud. "If Miya-chan doesn't know, isn't that a little been suspicious?"

The power forward rolled his eyes in return, "Don't be a worry wart. Just go get your sweater so that we can get out of here," he ordered, shoving his hands into his pockets. The last thing he wanted to do on a Friday was waste another day at his old middle school.

After all, it still smelled like textbooks and death around here.

* * *

These upcoming were supposed to be ones remember. Junrei was practically handed independence on a silver platter; she had finally graduated and her parents were gone on a business trip for two months, leaving her alone. This was supposed to be her time to truly feel like an adult. However, with Testuya gone, she never felt more fragile.

Once she arrived back from the school, Junrei decided that she basically had nowhere to go except her own home. She came to a halt at the front of her house and opened her family's dingy mailbox, one with its' once vibrant red color now rusted with time. Several flyers, the phone bill, and a random letter. She assumed that it was for her parents, so she was surprised when it was addressed to her.

Cocking an eyebrow, her heartbeat quickened when the possibility of it being from Tetsuya came to mind. Junrei bared a large grin and slammed the mailbox shut, practically running inside her house with a giddy skip to her step. _Who else would write to me?_ she thought, despite how plain sad it actually sounded.

"Breathe, dumbass. Breathe."

Junrei muttered to herself, her back slumped against the wall. It was the moment of truth. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, silently praying that it was indeed a letter from her disappeared friend.

Five seconds had passed and the top of the envelope had already been ripped open, flying across the room. Junrei unfolded the piece of paper and opened her eyes, blinking several times. Her eyes scanned the letter and she was thoroughly confused, despite the fact that it was written in Tetsuya's handwriting. In fact, it wasn't even a letter.

It was a list.

 _ **TO MIYATA**_

 _1\. Go to Arakawa Bookstore and ask for Arakawa Tomohiro-san._

 _2\. The jersey._

 _3\. Learn to ride a bike, klutz._

 _4\. Sachiko._

 _5\. Your graduation dress._

 _6\. Apple picking at night._

 _7\. Prevent a crime._

 _8\. Burn memories._

 _9\. Meditate under the stars._

 _10\. See a beach sunset._

 _11\. Cook a full course meal._

 _12\. The hotel. And get your stupid cake._

 _13\. Ride a rollercoaster._

* * *

 ** _Hello, hello! Welcome to my first KnB fic. Before anything, I just need to state that I_** ** _do not_** ** _own Kuroko no Basket or the characters except my OC. Also, this fic is based on a book written by Morgan Matson and it is called Since You've Been Gone. The main plot is inspired by the events that happen in that book, so I need to give full credit to the wonderful author for my plot. I hope this prologue isn't too slow. My main goals for this story is key character development, so I hope you readers will be able to witness the growth of my OC and the supporting characters. Lastly, there is a pairing in this story, although I haven't quite decided on it yet. All of the Kiseki no Sedai will appear throughout the chapters and the love interest will mostly likely be a member of KnS. For now, I'd love to hear your reviews and speculations. Have a good day!_**


End file.
